Our Short Message Service
by garekinclong
Summary: Hanya satu hal yang menghubungkan mereka, SMS yang benar-benar singkat, namun dapat mereka mengerti. Dan dari yang mereka mengerti dari SMS super singkat itu—mereka saling tidak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Awal, hingga akhir. /RiRen, Dedicated for Valentine's Day!


Eren Jaegar dan Levi Rivaille.

Dua sejoli yang bertemu di suatu tempat tak terduga, dan memilih menjalin cinta meskipun jarak antara mereka sangat jauh. Tapi mereka yakin dengan istilah _jauh di mata, dekat di hati_.

Hanya satu hal yang menghubungkan mereka, SMS yang benar-benar singkat, namun dapat mereka mengerti.

Dan dari yang mereka mengerti dari SMS super singkat itu—mereka saling tidak tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Awal, hingga akhir.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

'**Our Short Message Service'**

**Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan (c) **Hajime Isayama

**This fic (c) **garekinclong

**Note/Warning: AU, BL, mungkin OOC, mungkin typo, dan lain-lain yang nggak kasat mata.**

**Dedicated for Valentine's Day**

**ENJOYY!**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>[<em>Levi.<em>] – **SMS pertama yang menghubungkan mereka, pengirim; Levi.**

Eren sangat (atau mungkin kata 'sangat' ini bisa diganti dengan kata 'sok') tahu maksud tersirat dari e-mail pertama mereka.

Pertama, memberitahukan bahwa pengirim dari e-mail tersebut adalah Levi. Kedua, memintanya untuk memasukkan nomor dalam kontaknya. Ketiga,

_Ingatlah nomorku_.

Eren terkikik sejenak. Kemudian menamainya,

'_**My Beloved Boyfriend**_'

Sedangkan dari pihak Levi sendiri, hanya sedang malas mengetik panjang, meski harus memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk memulai percakapan mereka selama berjam-jam.

Eren Jaeger. **Seseorang yang sok tahu**.

.

.

.

[_Hari ini aku pesta bersama teman kuliahku di karaoke._] – **SMS pengundang salah paham, pengirim; Eren.**

Kalian pasti tahu mana dari kata yang mengundang salah paham. 'Pesta'. 'Teman kuliah'.

Dan yang paling mengundang, 'di karaoke'.

Baiklah. Memang, mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di karaoke bukan hal yang salah, tapi yang dipikirkan oleh si Levi ini adalah; setelah pesta di karaoke, Eren mabuk, dan temannya pasti ada yang berniat untuk _mengambil keperawanan _(atau kejantanan?) _Eren_.

Levi sudah berpikir jauh.

Bukan kiriman SMS yang dilakukan Levi untuk membalas SMS tersebut, melainkan telepon langsung.

Levi melupakan satu hal,

_Teman-teman Eren juga masih bau kencur—_yang pastinya mereka takkan meminum minuman keras.

Dan kalimat 'Levi-_kun_, aku tak mungkin mabuk hanya karena meminum jus jeruk!' dari seberang telepon melegakan nafas Levi.

Levi Rivaille. **Seseorang yang terlalu khawatir**.

.

.

.

[_Atasanku sangat brengsek. Tidak, tidak hanya dia—rekan kerjaku, semuanya brengsek_.] – **SMS pengundang delusi, pengirim; Levi.**

Reaksi pertama Eren; menganga.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Levi-_kun_nya misuh-misuh begitu? Pasti ada suatu konflik di perusahaan tempat Levi bekerja?

Apakah Levi difitnah? Apakah semuanya menuduh Levi sebagai kambing hitam dari suatu masalah?

Ah, bagaimana bisa?

Eren buru-buru mengetik balasan dengan rasa khawatir berlebihan. Delusinya makin lama makin memperburuk perasaannya.

'_Aku hanya benci babi-babi seperti mereka. Mereka semua—dengan mudahnya—membanggakan diri bisa membodohiku. Tch._' Kurang lebih seperti itu balasan dari Levi, lengkap dengan decihan di akhir kalimat.

Eren bisa mengela nafas, dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Yang tidak Eren ketahui dibalik SMS tersebut; Levi ketahuan SMS di tengah rapat, padahal ia sudah menyembunyikannya dengan sempurna. Salahkan atasannya yang menebak dengan tepat. Dan ia menjadi bahan tertawaan ketika rapat.

Eren Jaeger. **Seseorang yang dapat berdelusi hebat**.

.

.

.

[_Temanku besok akan pergi ke perusahaanmu, katanya ada suatu hal penting yang harus dikerjakan. Aku ingin ikut, tapi aku ditahan dengan paksa di sini._] – **SMS pemicu emosi, pengirim; Eren.**

Ditahan?

Dengan paksa?

Siapa yang tidak mengerutkan kening dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ketika menerima SMS seperti ini?

_Jadi, Eren dipaksa tidak boleh untuk tidak bertemu denganku?_—kira-kira begitulah kesimpulan Levi.

Siapapun yang menghalangi mereka untuk bertemu dalam suatu kesempatan (yaa, Levi dan Eren tidak dapat bertemu akibat aktivitas mereka dan posisi mereka yang jauh—LDR lah), takkan harap mendapat maaf dari Levi.

Esoknya, Levi menunggu di resepsionis, ketika jam istirahat. Dengan sabar ia berdiri di depan meja yang mengganggu petugas di sana. Berkali-kali Rico Brezenska, sang penjaga resepsionis, dengan maksud tersirat mengusir, membujuk Levi untuk pergi ke kantin atau kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Karena Levi, dengan alasan yang kurang jelas, berdiri terus menerus di depannya.

Beberapa menit setelah pengusiran dari Rico untuk ke sepuluh kalinya, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut bob pirang, menghampiri tempat resepsionis. Gugup, ia mengatakan bahwa memiliki janji dengan atasan semua pegawai di perusahaan ini.

Levi yakin. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa_ pasti dia_. Setelah Rico menelepon sang atasan dan mempersilahkan sang anak laki-laki untuk menunggu sejenak di ruang tunggu, Levi menyerobot bertanya tentang nama, dan asal anak itu. Namanya Armin Arlert, dari Kyoto, anak Shiganshina University.

Tunggu, bukankah itu universitasnya Eren?

Levi bertanya yang kesekian kalinya, kali ini mengenai Eren. Armin tampak terkejut setelah Levi menyebut sang pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut. Kemudian, Armin mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sesuatu yang dibungkus, diberikan kepada Levi.

Levi acuh tak acuh dengan bungkusan itu, ia segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana, dan bertanya hal yang paling membuatnya penasaran—plus membuat emosinya naik.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Armin, barulah Levi menyingkirkan diri dan segera menuju ruang kerjanya. Haha, rupanya ia salah paham.

Eren hanya dikekang oleh _deadline_ tugas.

Levi Rivaille. **Seseorang yang emosinya cepat tersulut namun masih bisa mengontrolnya.**

.

.

.

[_Bungkusanmu, membayar semua rasa rinduku. Aku sudah menitipkan balasannya lewat temanmu._] – **SMS penumbuh rasa egois, pengirim; Levi.**

Eren menunggu kedatangan temannya di stasiun.

Adalah 'balasan' dari Levi yang ia tunggu selain kehadiran sohib sekelas, sejurusan, dan sekampusnya.

Beberapa kali alas sepatu cokelatnya menghantam lantai stasiun, dan gesturnya yang gelisah membuatnya tak nyaman ketika duduk di bangku kayu.

Menunggu.

Menunggu—

Telinganya mendapati pengumuman kereta yang berhenti. Badannya segera ia tegapkan. Matanya dipaksa jeli untuk menemukan sosok temannya.

Ah, itu dia!

Nama temannya ia serukan bebarengan dengan lambaian tangan. Yang dipanggil segera menghampiri Eren.

Armin, temannya yang sudah sangat berjasa baginya. Kali ini semakin berjasa, karena sudah berperan layaknya kurir. Entah bayaran apa yang harus Eren beri padanya.

Eren mengantarnya ke apartemen Armin—yang sejujurnya, hanya beda satu bilik dengan kamar apartemennya. Eren mendesak untuk segera memberikan 'balasan' dari Levi. Armin mangut-mangut, mengobok isi tasnya.

Suatu bungkusan Eren terima dari Armin. Ia buka di situ, saat itu juga.

Mini-album foto, sama seperti yang ia kirimkan pada Levi. Eren mulai membukanya, tanpa Armin (ia lari ke kamar mandi).

Bermacam-macam foto di sana, dengan berbagai pose, pakaian, dan kertas yang dipertontonkan untuk menuliskan perasaan rindunya.

Ada foto Rivaille sedang memegang kertas gambar dengan tulisan '_kapan-kapan kita harus berkencan_' dengan sunggingan kecil yang menggoda iman Eren.

Ini lebih dari yang Eren kirimkan. Eren hanya berfoto ala kadarnya dan disetiap foto juga terdapat kertas yang mengutarakan perasaannya—sama seperti balasan Levi, hanya saja tak semanis balasannya.

Eren takkan memperbolehkan siapapun untuk membuka mini-album tersebut kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Eren Jaeger. **Seseorang yang egois.**

.

.

.

[_Akhirnya, tunggulah aku, Levi-_kun_! Aku bisa ke Tokyo setelah merampungkan urusanku di sini!_] – **SMS penunggu penantian, pengirim; Eren.**

Levi tersenyum dibuatnya.

Sudah lama Levi menunggu ini—yaa, waktu dimana mereka akan bertemu. Terlebih lagi, ini hampir setahun.

Mengingat setahun ini Levi sama sekali belum pernah melihat hidung batang Eren secara 3D, tidak 2D, rasa rindunya bertambah.

Jari-jarinya gemas ingin mencubit pipi kenyal Eren (setelah beberapa kali memperhatikan mini-album yang dikirim Eren, pipinya menggoda iman). Kemudian, surai cokelatnya. Nampaknya masih halus.

Levi masih mengingat betapa halusnya surai kekasihnya tersebut.

Dan Levi juga merencanakan sesuatu. Setelah Eren lulus kuliah, Levi akan melamarnya. Memang, Levi bukan seseorang yang dapat menunggu lama, tapi harusnya ia mengerti keadaan Eren.

Menyodorkan cincin sebagai kado wisuda, bukankah itu hal yang menarik?

Itu yang dipikirkan Levi. Dan selama bekerja, Levi tak jemu-jemu memandangi cincin yang _akan_ diberikannya di ruang kerjanya.

Levi Rivaille. **Seseorang yang tak suka menunggu lama.**

.

.

.

[_Kutunggu kau di 'sana'. Akhir pekan ini._] – **SMS dengan kejadian tak terduga, pengirim; Levi.**

Akhir pekan, Eren terbebas dari _deadline_, dan waktu luangnya cukup banyak.

Seperti pasangan lainnya, akhir pekan adalah waktu yang tepat untuk berkencan. Tak ada bedanya dengan pasangan kita yang romantis ini.

**Hari yang ditentukan,**

Korakoen Garden, taman yang menjadi saksi bisu dimulainya hubungan antara Levi dan Eren. Terkenal dengan legendanya untuk pasangan, _stepping stones_.

Jika pasangan yang satu dapat melewati _stepping stones_ tanpa terjatuh sampai akhir dimana pasangan yang satu menunggu di seberang, maka kehidupan mereka akan terus berjalan (langgeng).

Saat itu, Eren yang baru saja berkenalan dengan Levi selama beberapa waktu di Tokyo, tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia hanya mendapat libur (waktu luang) akhir pekan dan tiba-tiba saja bertemu Levi. Bersyukurlah karena sifat Eren yang mudah bergaul, kini ia mengenal Levi dengan baik.

Eren bersikap biasa saat diajak ke Korakoen Garden, kemudian mereka berdua berhenti di _stepping stones_.

Levi mengeluarkan perintah layaknya bos mafia, agar Eren tidak ikut menyeberang. Setelah berhasil melewati—yang dengan santainya hanya melangkahkan kaki satu persatu, karena batunya nampak mudah dilewati, Levi berteriak dari seberang. Memerintahkan Eren untuk mengikutinya.

Eren menurut. Selangkah demi selangkah, perasaan yang tidak wajar mulai menyelimuti. Begitu selesai menapaki batu terakhir, Eren dikejutkan dengan ucapan romantis nan heroik (mungkin) dari Levi.

'_Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Eren Jaeger?_'

Peristiwa yang takkan terlupakan di benak kedua insan tersebut.

Levi menunggu dengan sekaleng kopi yang didapatnya dari _vending machine_. Duduk di bangku, mengetukkan ujung sepatunya beberapa kali. Busananya nampak santai, namun elegan. Ditambah aura 'dingin' yang menambah kesan Levi.

Levi takkan pernah menebar pesona kepada orang lain. Orang lain yang tertarik padanya, bukan dia.

Beda halnya jika dikaitkan dengan Eren. Levi akan selalu menebar pesonanya pada Eren, membuatnya makin jatuh hati, tertarik, kepadanya.

Aah, rencana-rencana indah untuk kencan kali ini sudah ditulis dengan runtut oleh Levi, di benaknya. Yang pastinya, ia akan menghabiskan akhir pekannya untuk melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya.

Levi akan terus larut dengan delusinya sementara menunggui sosok pemuda ceria itu.

Tapi aneh, sudah dua jam Levi menunggu, mengapa ia belum juga datang?

Lupa? Tidak mungkin. Ini adalah waktu yang mereka tunggu, bukan?

Tegukkan kopi membuat setetes air meluncur dari bibir hingga leher, dan menetes ke baju.

Waduh_,_ kesalahan (yang tidak begitu) fatal. Apa yang akan dikatakan Eren jika melihatnya memakai pakaian yang bernoda?

Terkesan _lebay_, tapi ini bukan Levi yang selalu ingin tampil bersih.

Baru saja Levi akan pergi meninggalkan taman untuk berganti baju sejenak, _handphone_nya berdering. Tanda SMS masuk.

Setelah Levi membacanya, ia memaklumi mengapa Eren masih belum terlihat.

Dan baru saja Levi memasukkan _handphone_nya dalam saku celana, _handphone_nya berdering kembali. Kali ini bukan SMS masuk, melainkan panggilan masuk.

Nomor Eren.

"_Halo, apakah anda saudara dari Eren Jaeger? Sebenarnya, pemilik handphone ini—"_

Kali ini, Levi tak bisa memaklumi mengapa Eren masih belum terlihat.

Eren Jaeger. **Seseorang yang selalu mengalami kejadian tak terduga.**

.

.

.

[_Levi-kun. Maaf jika aku datang terlambat. Tolong jangan hukum aku, ya?_] - **SMS** **pemutus harapan, pengirim; Eren.**

Levi tidak tahu mengapa kedua matanya tak bisa berkedip setelah berulang kali membaca SMS Eren.

Satu hal yang baru Levi sadari. Menunggu di ruang tunggu UGD dan membaca SMS dari pengirim yang sedang terkena musibah kecelakaan, dapat membuat bulu kuduk merinding jika si penerima SMS adalah seorang penakut.

Di tangan kiri Levi, ada _handphone_ dengan _phonestrap_ bola, milik Eren. Lancang memang, tapi siapa yang tidak penasaran untuk membongkar isi _handphone_ pasangannya?

Yang Levi lihat, komunikasi Eren dengan teman-temannya sangat baik. Eren memang orang yang pandai bergaul.

Tapi, kejadian kali ini, memang tidak bisa ditebak. Levi tidak mengerti mengapa harus sekarang.

'_Tolong jangan hukum aku, ya?_'

Tidak, Eren. Baik kau maupun Levi, sama-sama dihukum.

Cincin yang hendak diberikan Levi, dikeluarkan dari saku. Ia memandang lekat-lekat, berpikir kapan Eren akan mengenakan cincin ini.

Pasti cocok.

Levi jadi tersenyum. Menggumamkan doa-doa agar Eren masih dapat diselamatkan.

Soal mengapa Eren bisa sampai masuk UGD, itu karena ia terburu-buru untuk menemui Levi. Berlari dari stasiun dan tak mengindahkan _traffic jam_ khusus pejalan yang menyalakan warna merah.

Terus berlari melewati _zebra cross_ tanpa tahu sebuah _truck_ melintas.

Dada Levi kian berdenyut sakit mengingat kembali penjelasan saksi mata.

Lelaki pemilik tinggi badan 160 senti itu semakin khusyuk berdoa.

Telinganya menangkap suara pintu dibuka. Badannya menegap, mendapati seorang dokter dengan wajah kucal lesu dan berpeluh.

Tuli.

Levi merasa tuli setelah mendengar perkataan dokter.

Erennya... tak dapat diselamatkan.

Saat itu, Levi menangis meraung-raung di depan mayat orang tercintanya.

Levi Rivaille. **Seseorang dengan harapan pupus.**

.

.

.

[_Tak kusangka, sudah 1 tahun lamanya... Sungguh, terima kasih atas segalanya, Eren. Kuharap kau—_] – **SMS terakhir, pengirim; Levi.**

14 Februari.

Tanggal dimana Levi mulai menjalin hubungan, dan tanggal dimana Levi kehilangan.

Levi menyentuh nisan tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Air matanya tak bisa setumpah ruah semalam.

Levi bangkit. Menatap lama batu nisan tersebut. Ah, ia teringat bagaimana Eren tertawa, kesal, cemberut,... dan tersenyum tulus.

Semuanya tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Selalu, dan selalu, teringat disetiap detik.

Semua teman dan kerabat Eren perlahan-lahan kembali pulang. Jika saja ayah ibu Eren masih ada, mungkin mereka masih akan di sini. Sayang, Ayah ibu Eren sudah berpulang ke tempat yang lebih baik, dan Eren juga anak tunggal. Kini tinggal Levi seorang yang masih setia berada di makam Eren.

Penyesalan terus terucap di bibir Levi. Harusnya ia tak perlu mengundangnya ke taman itu, seharusnya ia yang menjemput Eren.

Tapi, yang lalu juga sudah terjadi. Levi teringat keinginan konyolnya dulu, ingin sekali mencari yang namanya Doyaemon dan memaksanya untuk kembali ke masa lalu dengan peralatan ajaibnya.

Dan sekarang, kebahagiaan Levi sudah sirna. Levi tahu, yang ia lakukan setelah ini adalah pilihan yang salah.

"Eren, aku mencintaimu."

[_Tak kusangka, sudah 1 tahun lamanya... Sungguh, terima kasih atas segalanya, Eren. Kuharap kau—_

.

—_tak marah padaku jika aku menyusulmu_.]

Levi Rivaille dan Eren Jaeger. **Kedua insan yang terbutakan oleh cinta, dan selamanya cinta mereka takkan pernah berakhir.**

* * *

><p><strong>an**: Halo selamat hari jum'at lebih beberapa menit alias masuk hari sabtu.

Ini saya kerjain pake SKS, sistem kebut semalem. Saya blekok pisan pokoknya. Ga pernah ngerti jalan pikiran otak sendiri kea gimana. Capek hati. Alurnya maksa juga orz maunya dibikin panjaaang bingit tapi mengingat saya orangnya kekeuh hari ini dipublish dan ga pengen hari berganti... begitulah.

Dan sumpah, kenapa harus SMS.

Saya pengennya sih e-mail biar gaul dikit, tapi kutukupret mengajarkan untuk suatu hal yang berbeda. Yaitu SMS. Saya gaperlu capek capek nulisin From, To, Subyek (kebiasaan orz).

SMS paling awal itu yang pernah saya alamin. Dapet sms dari temen yang cuma nyebutin nama dia doang. Anehnya saya maksud kenapa dia cuma nulis namanya doang. Saya sok tahu emang.

Welp ini disebut kumpulan drabble ga sih? Atau masih masuk oneshoot? Atau apa? Saya masih amatir dalam mengkategorikan.

Terus soal sifat-sifatnya. Rada OOC sorry, saya ga begitu ngeh buat ngedeskripsiin sifat mereka. Kalo emang terlalu OOC yawis jangan salahkan kokoro saya.

LALU SOAL AKHIR PEKAN DI BULAN FEBRUARI JANGAN SALAHIN SAYA KENAPA JATUHNYA TANGGAL SEKIAN KARENA SAYA MAKSA AKHIR PEKAN ITU BULAN FEBRUARI.

Soal taman keokeoksojfdofj apalah itu, iya Kora(kora)koen Garden. Saya modal minim info. Cuma nyari di gugel dengan keyword 'taman yang ada di jepang' dapetnya ini. Syukur syukur ada legenda romantisnya juga. Info lebih lanjut silahkan search sendiri. Kalo ada kesalahan tolong bilang ya.

Maaf udah ngebacot panjang. Oh ye btw atasannya Levi itu si Erwin Cemit.

Terima kasih telah membaca. Saya kebiasaan ngupload fic sebelum pergantian hari. All hail sistem kebut semalam. Jika kau suka baso, janganlah maso.

.

.

.

**Sign, ffn user garekinclong**


End file.
